


Kisses Down The Neck

by truth_renowned



Series: K-I-S-S-I-N-G [14]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, almost naughty but not quite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: From a kissing prompt list from tumblr: Following The Kiss With A Series Of Kisses Down The Neck





	Kisses Down The Neck

Peggy sighed as Daniel’s lips left hers. She felt like the heroine in one of those potboilers Howard had in his townhouse library: a woman who has been thoroughly and soundly kissed.

She inhaled sharply as those thorough and sound lips of his touched below her ear before embarking on a leisurely journey down her neck. His tongue joined in periodically, pulling moans and other interesting sounds from her. He worked his way back up to her ear, his teeth finally joining the party with a nip at her earlobe.

“Daniel?” She waited for his hummed response before adding, “Your couch is not conducive to what I want to do to you.”

His lips pulled away, but she felt the short breaths of his laugh against her skin. They untangled themselves, and she stood.

“Need your crutch?” she asked as he took her offered hand to help him up. 

“Nah,” he said, tapping his lips to hers, “I can lean on you.”

“Yes, you can. Anytime.”


End file.
